This invention relates generally to a device for selectively limiting the movement of a sliding member and more particularly concerns a window stop for selectively limiting the movement of a window that slides either horizontally or vertically along a track.
Sliding window assemblies often include a pair of window sashes. One assembly is commonly referred to as a double-hung sash window. A double-hung window typically includes a window frame and a pair of window sashes mounted for vertical sliding movement, one relative to the other, within the window frame. Another window assembly may generally be referred to as a horizontal sliding window. A horizontal sliding window also includes a window frame and pair of window sashes mounted for lateral sliding movement, one relative to the other, within the window frame. Although window assemblies traditionally have been made exclusively of wood, window assemblies are increasingly being formed of extruded plastic or metal frame members which are joined at mitered corners, to form a generally rectangular frame in which glazing is mounted. Examples of these types of window assemblies are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
In these window assemblies, it is important to be able to selectively limit the distance the sliding window sash may travel. For example, a window sash may be partially opened, enough to allow for venting, while still inhibiting egress in or out through the window.
To selectively limit the movement of the sliding window sash, window stops have been developed. One type of window stop is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,154; 4,923,230 and 5,248,174, having the same assignee as the present invention. This window stop is a compact unit typically mounted in a stile of a window frame (See FIG. 1). The window stop generally includes a tumbler within a housing. The tumbler rotates out of the housing and extends into the path of a sliding window sash thus limiting movement of the sash. While this window stop has been very effective in this application, the amount of force that the tumbler can absorb is limited. In some applications, too much force can be delivered from the sliding window. The high impact of the sliding window against the stop causes the tumbler to over-rotate, sometimes breaking the window stop.
A second type of window stop is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,903, having the same assignee as the present invention. This window stop can be mounted in a track of a sliding window (See FIG. 2) and can also be mounted in a stile of a window frame like the stop shown in FIG. 1. This window stop generally includes a bolt and latch within a housing. By operating the latch, the bolt extends directly out of the housing into the path of a sliding window sash, thus limiting movement of the sash. The bolt does not rotate out of the housing. This second window stop has guides between the housing and bolt that increases the resistive areas over which forces may be transferred. Consequently, this window stop can absorb greater forces than the window stop having the rotating tumbler. Because the window stop housing has separate cavities to accommodate the latch and bolt, however, the stop is not as compact in size as the present invention. In addition, the second window stop is more costly than the window stop having the rotating tumbler.
A third type of window stop is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,900, having he same assignee as the present invention. This window stop has a housing with a cavity, a bolt within the housing, and an actuator allowing the bolt to extend from a first position to a second position. The actuator has multiple depending structures and is fixed to the bolt with a pin. To extend the bolt, a user rotates the actuator. The actuator is a separate structural element that is carried by the bolt. This window stop typically requires a deeper housing than is required for window stops using a rotating tumbler.
In certain window stop applications, the direction a user must apply a force to actuate the tumbler or bolt is the same direction in which a window slides along a track. In certain instances, sliding the window over the window stop can inadvertently actuate the window stop. This situation can damage both the stop and the window. Because the path of window movement is equivalent to the direction of force applied to the actuator for actuation, inadvertent actuation can occur. In other words, the movement of the window along its path can unexpectedly activate the actuator and deploy the bolt. The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a window stop for limiting movement of a sliding window along a predetermined path of window movement. Besides use with sliding windows, however, the invention could also be used to limit movement of a number of different sliding members. According to a first aspect of the invention, the window stop has a housing having a cavity. The housing is adapted to be positioned adjacent and parallel to the path of window movement. A bolt is operatively associated with the cavity and moveable between a first position within the housing and thereby out of the path of window movement, and a second position extending out of the housing into the path of the window movement whereby the window is able to contact the bolt. A means for securing the bolt in the first position exerts a force on the bolt in a direction generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the housing. A biasing means displaces the bolt towards its second position when a second force is applied to the bolt and that force exceeds the force exerted by the securing means. The bolt receives forces from contact with the sliding window when the bolt is in its second position.
According to another aspect of the invention an upper portion of the bolt has a ledge, and an upper portion of the housing has a lip. At the first position, the securing means applies a force to a surface of the bolt to retain the bolt while the lip engages the ledge.
According to another aspect of the invention, the bolt and housing have engaging surfaces comprising a tongue and groove arrangement. The tongue is located either on the bolt or the housing and a cooperating groove is located either on the housing or bolt to absorb and transfer forces between the window, bolt, and housing.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the stop includes a means for fastening the stop in an opening in a window stile. The fastening means extend upwardly from a side wall of the housing to engage the opening in the window stile where the stop is to be installed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the bolt has an indicia on an upper surface indicating that force must be applied in a direction generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the housing to release the bolt from the first position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.